Werewolves and Vampires: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister? What if they were both werewolves? What if there was 2 packs and one was all female and more powerful then the males? What if Bella imprinted on Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

My mother Renee drove me and my twin sister to the airport. Me and Melody are moving to Forks to be with our father again. We will be living just out of La Push, so we will be going to Forks High School.

Our mom left our dad 7 years ago when we were 10 and took us with her but now she has remarried so we get to go home to be with dad. Plus Forks is mainly forest lots of space for me and Mel. I forgot to say we are werewolves. We have Quileutes blood in us and another tribe's blood that gave us some powers that vampires have but normal wolves can't it's just us. But no one thought we would be wolves as only the males are supposed to go wolf. So I Isabella Swan and my sister Melody Swan are the first female wolves. We are also going because our cousin Leah Clearwater is going to become a wolf soon.

When we got to the airport we had are goodbyes then we were off to Port Angeles. After an I can't remember how many hour flight of doing nothing but listening to our i-pods we landed. Dad drove us home and we unpacked the last of our stuff.

"Dad, can we stay over Jakes tonight? We haven't seen him, Quil, and Embry in ages." I asked walking down stair with Mel behind me.

"If Billy doesn't mind sure" Charlie our dad said.

So we got our overnight bags and drove the car Phil our step-dad got us to La Push. When we pulled up we got out and went to the door. And Jacob answered before we could knock.

"Bells, Mel what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well we just got back and thought that we would run away to stay with you for the weekend. So here we are! Now. Let. Us. In." I said pushing passed him and headed to the living room where 8 werewolf guys were sitting and I knew 3 of them.

"Quil, Embry up off the coach and Seth come give your cousins a hug" I said dropping my bag. Seth, Mel and me had a group hug. But Quil and Embry didn't move.

"I will not tell you to again up off that coach or I'm going to make you get off it." I said looking at them.

"Make us" Quil said sounding smug. I nodded thinking stupid male wolfs. I grabbed Quil's hand and Mel grabbed Embry's hand and we flipped them. Then we sat down. The guys were staring at us wide-eyed. Mel looked up and met one of the boys eyes and guess what she imprinted.

"Hell. Been here whar 10 minutes? And in a room with 9 werewolves males and one imprints on my sister and she back to him. This is great now I wish I stayed home." I said folding my arms across chest.

"Hey you know it's a wolf thing." Mel said.

"Yeah I know but come on I never thought you would imprint on someone who has next to no control."

"It doesn't work that way"

"Go and phase I like it when your a golden retriever you can't talk" we looked at each other then and started laughing.

"Your werewolves?" asked the oldest looking one. We nodded. "But you're female..."

"Oh shut up Fido." I said cutting him off. And he did. "Good boy. Now listen here and listen well I maybe female but I can hurt you badly you got that? Good. Now let's start again. I'm Bella Alpha of my pack and this is my sister Melody. Now you imprint boy names."

"I'm Paul. The one you called Fido is Sam he is our Alpha. That is Jared, they are Collin and Brady." Paul said. "You know Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth." We nodded.

I could feel Leah was going to change tonight. "Seth where is Leah?" I asked

"Home ill. Why?" Seth said. I looked at Mel and knew she wanted to spent time with her imprint.

"Fine I will go to her. Things I do because I'm the Alpha." I said getting up.

"Thanks Bells. I love you." Mel said in sing song voice.

"Whatever. I will come back when she phases back."

"Sure you will."

I walked out the back door I could sense the other following me. I got undressed and phased in to a huge white wolf and took off towards Leah. I was almost there when I felt her phase.

(_Leah,**Bella**_)

_Oh my God what is happened to me I'm a wolf!!!! I must be dreaming._

**_No Leah your not dreaming. Now come to me._**

_Bella?_

**_Yes Leah._**

_What am I?_

_**Your a werewolf but we are more powerful then the males your in my pack not Sam's.**_

_Good. I'm coming to you._

I stopped and waited. 3 minutes later Leah was standing in front of me as a grey wolf.

**_Leah think of something happy so you can phase back._**

_Ok_

She started thinking of when we were younger. It worked. I pulled her on to my back and started towards Jacob's house. Before I broke through the trees I stopped and howled. Mel came running out the house with my clothes and some for Leah. Leah got off my back and took the clothes and got dressed. I phased and also got dressed. We then made our way into the house. To see 9 confused looking werewolf males.

"What is Leah doing here?" Jacob asked

"She's in my pack so she is staying with us." I said using my Alpha voice. Everyone flinched from the power behind the voice. Even Sam the great male pack Alpha flinched back from the power. Mel, Leah and me started laughing.

" Did you see that?" Mel gasped out.

"The great male pack Alpha flinched from my Alpha voice." I laughed out.

"That was so cool." Leah gasped holding on to me so not to fall.

The guys also started laugh at Sam. Sam just sat there acting like he didn't know what we were laughing about.


	2. Chapter 2

After the weekend showing the boys we were better then them and talking to Jacob and Sam about them becoming 2 pack as both Sam and Jacob have the Alpha power. They agreed of course. So there is now my pack, Sam's pack and Jacob's pack.

Leah moved school so we could be a pack together. Paul moved school as well to be with Mel all the time. So that is why I was driving all them to school.

"Paul and Mel you kiss one more time and I swear I will rip Paul's arm off" I growled.

"Why my arm?" Paul whined.

"One: because she is my sister. Two: she is my second. Three: Your in a different pack." I explain just as I pulled in to a parking space.

And of course everyone turned to stare at us. When I got out of the car I could smell Vampires. 5 of them. Me, Mel, and Leah didn't smell the bleach sweet scent the males smell. We smell what is under the bleach smell.

Paul growled at the smell.

"Great, I get to go to school with bloodsuckers." He hissed to me.

"You wanted to stay with your mate. So it's your fault." I said walking to the office with Mel at right side and Leah on my left. Paul walked behind Mel.

After we got our timetables we went to class. Everything went well till we got to the lunch room. We just walked through the door.

"What is a dog doing here?" I heard a females voice say.

My head snapped up to look at a table near the back of the room. The 5 vampire we smelled earlier were there.

Of course Paul being male growled at her. I slapped the back of his head hard enough so he fell to the floor.

"ISABELLA."Mel screamed at me making sure Paul was ok.

"MELODY" I screamed back with Alpha power in my voice. They flinched.

"Right now you know who is control imprint boy may go get food for us while we go talk to the nice people." I said in a sweet voice which still had Alpha power in it.

Paul got up and walked to get food while we went to tallk to the vampires. When we got there they was watching us waiting to see what we wanted.

"Who called imprint boy, dog?" I asked.

A blonde girl flipped her hair before saying " Me why?"

I smiled. "Well I think we could be good friends"

"Why?" She said

"Because I don't like him that much. He has next to no control with his phasing." I laughed at the end.

"Bella, he is my imprint and so he is my mate you have to like him. I'm your sister." Mel growled at me.

"I maybe your sister but I am also your Alpha and you will not talk to me like that. I don't like him because he could phase anytime and people may find out about us. So until he can control himself well I will not like him. No matter if he is your mate." I stated in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry." Mel whispered.

"Go be with him. Maybe if your with him he wont phase." I said. She nodded and walked over to the table Paul was sitting at. I turned back to the vampire who looked shocked. "Sorry about that. Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella. I'm Alpha of the new pack here. The girl who just left is my twin sister Melody Swan my second. This is my cousin Leah Clearwater my third. Paul is here because he has imprinted with Mel and she with him, so they are mates." I explained.

"You don't smell like him" the blonde said.

"We are different then they are. More powerful and more reasonable." I said.

She smiled. "Rosalie Hale." she said putting her out. I smiled back and shook her hand. "My mate Emmett" she pointed to a big male with curly brown hair. I nodded at him.

"I'm Alice." said a pixie-like girl before jumping up and hugging me. She then pointed to a male with bronze hair. "My mate Edward." I nodded at him.

"I'm Jasper." said a blond haired male he had some scars on him but they only added to his beauty. When I looked in his gold eyes it was like I needed nothing but him. I felt my eyes go wide as I looked away from him.

"Bella you just imprinted on a vampire." Leah laughed. Next thing I knew I heard Mel, Paul, and Edward laughing to.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Wait till Jake hears this." I hear paul say.

"No! That's it I'm going to hurt him badly I don't care who's pack he's in or mate he's is I'm going to make him wish he was never born." I growled. Which stopped him laughing.

"What is imprinting?" Alice asked.

"It is something we shouldn't talk about in school after lunch we will leave and go to your house to talk more." I said before me and Leah walked to our table.


	3. Chapter 3

We had just got back to the table as Paul put away his phone.

"What did you do?" I growled at him.

"I just texted the guys saying that we had news for them." Paul said.

I sat down across from Mel and kept hit my head on the table. I felt my head start bleeding but I still kept hitting my head on the table. All I was thinking was why him? When the bell rang I kept my head on the table til everyone was gone. When they was all gone only us and the Cullens left I lifted my head. On my forehead there was only a scar on my head and dried blood to show what I had done. The scar would be gone by the time I got to my car.

"Mel do you have something to clean this up with?" I asked when the Cullens came over. Mel cleaned up the blood on the table.

"How have you not passed out? And why don't we want to drink your blood?" Jasper asked.

"Wolves" I said. They nodded and then we was on our way to their house.

When we got to there house Paul was laughing again. When we got out he almost fell to the ground as he was laughing some much.

"I swear to god Paul I with kill you if you don't shut the hell up!" I growled at him.

"Oh come on you would of laughed at me if I imprinted on a bloodsucker." Paul grasped out in between his laughs.

"Call him a bloodsucker and I will rip you apart, then I would go find real wolves and feed them you." I said in a very calm voice.

He just laughed more. All the Cullens were watching him with confusion written on their faces but Edward. It looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing with Paul.

"Mel stop him laughing!" I said looking at her. She just started laughing at me.

"Bells it's so funny!" She said between her laughs.

"How is this funny?" I growled at them.

"You imprinted on a vampire. You are made to kill vampires and you imprint on one!" Paul explained before he was on the ground laughing.

"That's it!" I snapped. I pick him up of the ground a slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I heard and felt his jaw break.

"Hell!" Paul shouted putting his hand on his jaw.

"Bella how could you!" Mel shouted helping Paul keep his jaw in the right place as it healed.

"He was beggingg for it." I defended my self crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah he was. You lucky I didn't step in. I mean she is our Alpha." Leah said standing on my left side.

"Ok can somone tell me what the hell is imprinting." Jasper shouted.

"What about imprinting?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella imprinted on Jasper." Alice said.

"I didn't know wolves could be female and imprint on male vampires. This is new." Carlisle said.

"You know what imprinting is?" I asked. He just nodded his head looking between Jasper and I.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"It would seem Jasper is Bella's soulmate. Wolves imprint on their soulmate and become whatever their imprint needs from friend, sister to lover." Carlisle explained.

"Hey now you don't have to stress how you are going to break it to him." Paul said his jaw finally healed.

I turned and glared at him. His eyes went wide the him stepped behind Mel.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Mel and said what has been on my mind since Paul started to say things that made me want to hit him.

"Mel why did you imprint on someone who makes me want to hit him almost everytime he says something to me? I mean I have always been in control and calm but Paul just makes me want to phase and I don't know." I said closing my eyes tight.

"Well it's not my fault I imprinted on him. I already told you it's a wolf thing. Maybe if you got to know him you wouldn't want to hit him all the time." Mel said as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah don't bother hitting him. I'll do it for you." Leah said.

Paul made a face of pure terror and horror. I laughed at his face and what Leah said. Mel just shook her head and turned to look at the Cullens.

"Bells your imprint looks like he is going to go in to shock." Mel said.

I turned to look at Jasper and saw Mel was right. I should of known he would react like this.

"I'm sorry this has been a lot to handle. I should most likely go tell the other packs now anyway. So I'll leave you alone to get your head around it. I mean it's not like you have to have me in your life. If you don't want me to be then you can tell me later. Bye everyone." I said before turning with Mel, Leah and Paul and got in my car before driving to La Push.

Everyone was at Sam's.

"Hey everyone!" Paul called walking in the house.

"Hey! So what's the news we have to know about?" Seth said.

Paul looked at me grinning.

"I imprinted on Jasper Hale." I said as fast as I could sitting next to Leah.

After 4 hours of the guys laughing at me and Jacob and Sam going on about I could be in danger and other stuff me and Mel made our way home. I was going to sleep when there was a knock on my window.

"Great! Now I need to get a doggy door." I muttered going to the window.

"I'm not a dog." I heard Jasper's voice say before I saw him outside the window. I gasped and opened the window.

"I didn't think you would come here." I said blushing. He laughed as he climbed into my room.

"You thought I would be running away screaming because I found out a wolf imprinted on me?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I'm made to kill people like you. I have killed people like you and now I imprinted on what I should be killing." I explained.

"Do you want to kill me?" Jasper asked.

"I could never kill you. It would kill me to do so." I said softly.

"Did you want to kill my family and I before you imprinted on me?" Jasper asked still looking in my eyes.

"No. I wanted to get to know the vampires who hunted animals to live around humans." I said.

"What would you say if I said I would like to try a relationship with you?" Jasper asked.

"I would say I would love that." I smiled at him.

Jasper grinned at me before slowly leaning in and kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Jasper came to my room. Rosalie and I get on well together as we both like to insult Paul. Mel doesn't mind anymore that I insult him because I have finally been able to control the need to hit him now. Alice loves Mel as they both love to shop. Paul is still upset about having to eat with the Cullens at lunch but he likes to talk with Emmett about games. My pack has grown now Kim and Emily are now wolves. Emily doesn't have her scars anymore. Kim still goes to the high school in La Push to stay with Jared and Emily stays home cooking.

Tonight was a full moon as well as my night to run the forests. I was in the middle of a clearing when I smelled a scent I had never smelled before. It was not a vampire and it was not one of the other wolves. I waited as I heard it running towards me. From the other side on the of the clearing came what hollywood made werewolves look like. It was a dark grey colour and had huge claws. When it saw me it snarl and started to run as fast as it could at me. I howled before going in for an attack.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard a howl for the forest. But it was not just any howl it was my wolf girl's howl. And she needed help. I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran in to the forest. I could hear my family behind but I didn't care all I cared about was getting to Bella. Her pack came up beside me and I could hear the other packs running near us to. We were getting close as we could hear growls, snarls, and roars. I could see a clearing up a head. We had just broke through the trees and frozed as a real werewolf roared at Bella using it's claws to rip her side up then throwed her in to a tree.

My whole world stopped as she tried to get up as it walked over to her but she couldn't stay standing. The beast lifted his arm up ready to finish her off. A roar so full of rage ripped out of my throat. It turn towards us as the wolves jumped at it. I ran to Bella who was still in her wolf form.

"It's going to be ok Bells. I promise it's going to be fine." I whispered running my fingers through her fur of her neck.

She whined out of pain and my heart broke knowing she was in pain. She looked at the fight and stood only using 3 legs. She walked towards it, I stood up to stop her but she shook her head. She barked at the other wolves who stopped their attack as well as my family.

The werewolf was bleeding but was still standing it looked at Bella and got ready for another attack. Bella jumped at it. In mind-air a white fire surrounded her. When she landed on the werewolf it went up in flames. It tried to get her off of it's back but Bella just digged her teeth and claws in. It's heart stopped beating when Bella let go. There was no more fire around her or on the beast. She walked abit away from it before falling to the ground phasing back to human just before she hit the ground. She was panting for air. The other wolves phased and put on something as Carlisle and I went to Bella's side.

"BELLA!" Melody screamed pushing everyone out of the way to get to her sister's side.

Mel knelt beside me running her fingers through Bella's hair. She was crying.

"I'll be fine Mel. No need to cry. I'm always fine." Bella panted out before she black out.

"Is she going to be ok Dr. Cullen?" Seth asked also crying holding his sister who was sobbing.

"I'm not sure yet but we should get her back to the house so I can do the best I can for her." Carlisle said.

I picked Bella up and headed towards the house. My family and the wolves behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mel's POV**

When we got to the house Carlisle started work on Bella. Jasper wouldn't leave her side. I could see the worry, love and pain in his eyes when he looked at my sisters face. I knew I had to call Charlie. The other packs and the other Cullens sat in the living room. None of them talking just staring out into space. Leah kept pacing the room. I sighed and got my cell out and called Charlie.

"Mel? Where are you? Where is Bells?" Charlie said as soon as he picked up.

"We are at the Cullen's house." I said.

"What are you doing there?" Charlie almost growled.

"Dad, oen of them is Bella's imprint and I know your a shifter. We are not werewolves Dad, we are shape-shifters. There was a real werewolf in the forest tonight. I was with Paul my imprint and Bella was in the forest. You know making sure no human drinking vampire is in Forks. She got in to a fight with the real werewolf. We just got there before is killed her. It's dead now but Bella is in a bad way Dad please can you come here." I was crying by the end. Paul pulled me in to his lap and hugged me.

"I will be right there." Charlie said before he hung up. We then heard a pain fulled wolf howl coming from my house. It seemed Charlie had phased to get here.

Charlie ran in to the house as soon as he saw me he opened up his arms and I jumped in to them before crying again.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Bella lay there lifelessly. The only letting me know she was still alive was her heart beat and her breathing. Everyone was down stair leaving me with Bella. All the wolves fell asleep alittle while ago. Esme was cooking for when the woke up. Carisle and Edward was talking about what they could do to help Bella heal quickly. Rosalie and Alice was trying not to sob. Emmett was watching t.v to pass time. I got in bed next to her. Turning on my side so I could watch her face still before taking her burning hand in my frozen one.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I could have help you and you would be like this. Please wake up Bella. I love you and I need my wolf girl. Please wake up Darlin'." I whispered before kissing her on the cheek then I went back to watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I could feel my body again, I could feel the pain on my side where that werewolf clawed me. I could feel the ice-cold body next to my burning one. And I could feel his hand and mine joined. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side. My chocolate brown eyes met his gold eyes.

"Hey." He whispered softly bringing his other hand to cup my cheek.

"Hey." I whispered back. I could sense and smell the other packs as well as my own here. I could also smell my Dad. "I better get up." I sighed sitting up. Jasper sat up also keeping hold of my hand. I smiled at him before he got out of bed. I followed and found someone had dressed me while I was out cold.

Jasper let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist before when started walking down the stairs. When we got to the living room Mel jumped in to my arms sobbing.

"I thought you was going to die!" She cried while I held her.

"Hey I told you I was going to be ok so you should of believed me. Now can you stop crying and let go of me. My side still hurts abit." I said.

Mel let go and went over to Paul. She was still crying alittle so he hugged her and whispered things to her that no-one else could hear. Jasper took me to the love seat and sat down with me on his lap.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." Jasper whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I should of howled when I got his scent not when I saw him." I said resting my head on his chest.

Jasper sighed but said nothing more just held me.

"So Bells, what was that cool thing you did where you was like on fire but the fire was white?" Emmett said.

"Remember the first day I told Rose that female wolves were more powerful?" I started. Everyone nodded apart from the other packs. "Well all the females have a bit of mised blood in there family. From another tribe which had like shamans I think but the shamans were women. Their power went to their daughters so when they became the mates of the wolves the also gave that power to their daughters. That is how we have powers and the boys don't."

"Cool." Emmett said before going back to watching tv.

I smiled as I saw the wolves and the vampires sitting in the same room not trying to kill eachother. Maybe there was hope for them to get along yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Life was as it back to normal but now the packs and the Cullens were getting along. Who knew it would take me almost dying to get them together. Dad was back phasing as he knew his girls were going to live forever why not him to.

All in all, life was great. I mean I stopped wanting to kill Paul, so Mel's happy. Jasper and I are going strong. Sam is scared of me as my Ahlpa power can control him. Carlisle loves hearing our stories of how we came to be. No more real werewolves have shown up. Alice and Mel have become best friends as both loves shopping. Rosalie and I have a great friendship as we both know how to be a bitch to someone. We mostly like being a bitch to Paul. Mel doesn't try to stop us as she knows we are joking and we aren't going to attack him. Jacob, Embry, and Quil have become very good friends with Emmett, loving playing pranks with eachother. Seth, Collin and Brady loves hearing stories of Jasper's pasted. Sam, Dad, Billy, and Carlisle have become good friends as they all try to remain calm while everyone loves being in choas. So they have a lot to talk about when it comes down to us. Esme, and Emily love cooking for all of us. I help sometimes. Emmett loves play fighting with Leah and myself. Kim and Jared mostly stay with Edward and talk about music and other stuff like that. Though Kim like me helps Emily, and Esme.

School is the only down side, to our prefect lives. The need to go school. We all knew when the Cullens left, I would be going with them. Mel and Dad was not leaving me, so Paul was coming to. Leah didn't want to leave me and wanted to see something other then Forks and La Push. Seth wanted to come with Leah as she is his older sister. Sam was staying in La Push so Emily would to. Jared and Kim was also going to stay in La Push. So I was going to let Emily run the pack in La Push while I'm away because I know we will come back to Forks and La Push again just not yet. Quil is staying because of Claire. I promised that in the end she would become a wolf and be with him forever. Jacob and Embry don't know who they will be with. So they are the only ones standing in the middle as Collin and Brady wished to stay at La Push.

We all knew we was making up new packs. Instead of one female and one male pack, there would be two female and two male packs.

Soon there was a storm and the Cullen's asked me to play baseball with them. It would be the first time they would be playing baseball with some one from the pack and they wanted to make sure it was alright to before the asked anyone else to join.

It was alright though, as everyone else was busy.

Watching the Cullen's play baseball was something no-one could forget. It was something they could do without holding back. I was able to play with them as I was just as strong and fast. It was half way through the game when our good time went down hill.

"STOP!" Alice's panic thick voice cut through our joy of the game and made us all freeze.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
